


Tender Moments

by sunhawk (sunhawkflamesprite)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhawkflamesprite/pseuds/sunhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice quiet moment on Steve's couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for hermette's Multifandom Fluff Meme - http://hermette.livejournal.com/328163.html?thread=16129763#t16129763

The Mets struck out again at the bottom of the seventh, but Danny was comfortably curled up on Steve's couch with his cheek resting against the firm warmth of Steve's thigh, Danny merely scowled faintly at the television instead of his usual grumbled complaint.

The smell of chai drifted down to Danny and he turned his head just enough to peer up at Steve, watching him idly sip at his chipped navy-blue NAVY mug (nice redundancy there, Steven) while he glanced at the hunting magazine curled in his other hand (the idea of Steve hunting anything was a little terrifying), the little paper tag from the teabag fluttering gently with the repetitive up and down movement of Steve's arm.

After a moment, Steve glanced down at Danny, their eyes meeting with a familiar intensity mixed with a sleepy relaxation, and Steve's lips quirked into a slight smirk before he spoke in a teasing low drawl...

"Stop looking up my nose."

 

-fin-  
11.10.11


End file.
